Una Noche Para toda la Vida
by AnDrAiA-001
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Una noche de sinceridad, una noche digna de recordarse.


** Una Noche. Para toda la Vida **

**- ¡¡Maldita Sea! – **grité mientras intentaba localizar dónde estábamos

**- Cálmate…**

**- ¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme? – **Dije enfurecido** – Akane, ¡¡Estamos perdidos! Empieza a nevar y esta oscureciendo ¡¡Estamos en el maldito bosque! ¿Quieres que me calme? – **la encaré** – Si al menos no estuvieses aquí… todo sería más fácil.**

Ví como sus ojos se cristalizaban. Fugazmente su cara reflejó el daño que le habían provocado mis últimas palabras y en décimas de segundo, aunque con sus ojos aún vidriosos, su tornó dura y molesta.

**- Siento molestarte, siento ser un estorbo. Prometo que cuando salgamos de esta dejare de serlo, no te preocupes… - **su voz en decadencia me hirió mucho más de lo que ella imagino.

**- Perdóname, estoy nervioso... Lo siento.**

La nieve empezó a caer con más ímpetu. Miré hacia el cielo, poco a poco se iba tornando más sombrío. Había estado en situaciones así más veces, pero nunca ella había estado a mi lado y esto conseguía asustarme.

**- Tenemos que encontrar un sitio para refugiarnos… Será mejor que no nos quedemos quietos. – **volví a mirarla** - ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí, vamos… - **echó a andar. Yo sostenía un mapa, intentaba situarme pero me estaba resultando difícil con el cielo en ese estado. Y sobre todo el tremendo frío que empezaba a tornarse y a calarse en mis huesos.** – Si yo estoy así ¿cómo estará ella? – **guardé el mapa en la mochila y continuamos.

Andábamos sin un rumbo fijo. Llevábamos bastante tiempo perdidos. Me resultaba difícil creer de que manera tan absurda conseguimos despistarnos del grupo; aunque lo peor no fue ese si no el endemoniado temporal que nos pilló, por que si no hubiese sido por eso ya estaríamos con los demás. – **Los demás…** Pensé.

Solo por un segundo todos llegaron a mi mente pero rápidamente fueron borrados y substituidos por la única imagen de Akane. Era ella ahora lo importante, los demás estaban en segundo plano. De hecho, en un lugar así, en caso de que el temporal les hubiese alcanzado estarían bien, ellos eran 9 personas; **Muchas más probabilidades de sobrevivir… **Realmente estaba asustado, si hubiese estado solo…Pero ella estaba conmigo, ella era más frágil que yo, nunca había estado en situaciones así. Ella estaba ante todo, antes que mi propia supervivencia.

La capa de nieve se iba haciendo mayor. Mis botas se hundían cada vez más y eso suponía un uso de fuerza mayor. Observaba de reojo a Akane que venía tras de mí. El frío y el cansancio se denotaban en su rostro y en sus movimientos, más lentos y pesados.

**- Akane**

**- S…s….¿si? – **su voz temblaba

**¿Cómo vas?**

**Yo…yo..e-e-e-esss toy…bi-bi-biiien** – y casi antes de terminar de hablarme, cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

**¡¡Akane!** – corrí a sujetarla – **Vamos Akane… no podemos pararnos.**

**E-e-e-esstoy…. Yo…. **– Se abrazó a mi. Su mejilla rozaba la mía. Estaba tan fría… - **e-e-essstoy muy Cannnsada….** – comenzó a tiritar – **Ranma…**

**- Tenemos que continuar – **la retiré de mí y la tomé de la mano** – Vamos… demuéstrame la gran artista marcial que eres… ¿Una insignificante tormenta de nieve no podrá contigo verdad? – **ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Yo estaba frío, pero ella lo estaba aún mucho más. Comencé a preocuparme en demasía. Ella podía sufrir una hipotermia, o que sus pies o manos comenzasen a congelarse. Debíamos encontrar algún lugar donde refugiarnos, Una cueva, unas rocas que nos cubriesen al menos del viento, una cabaña del guarda-bosques…

**- ¡¡¡Una cabaña! Mira Akane… ¿Akane- **Ella solo me miraba, sus ojos cafés estaban apagados. No tenían ese brillo de siempre, ese brillo de…vida…. Me acerqué y la abracé. Tiritaba. Escuché castañetear sus dientes. – **Venga Akane** – pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros a la vez que frotaba sus brazos con mis manos. La obligué a caminar.

Llegamos a la cabaña. Parecía haber estado mucho tiempo en desuso. Las ventanas estaban tapadas con las puertecitas de madera, y con un par de láminas del mismo material en forma de X para afianzar que no se abriesen. Tuve que destrozar la cerradura. Agarré de nuevo a Akane y la llevé dentro. Atranqué la puerta como bien pude.

**- R-r-r-aanma**

**- Estoy aquí – **dejé la mochila en el suelo y busqué cerillas. Me costaba mover bien las manos **Maldición**

**- T-t-t-eengo mu-mucho frrrío**

**- Espera un poco Akane – **logré encontrar un mechero. Lo encendí con gran esfuerzo. Alumbré hacia ella** – Tenemos que encender una hoguera. Vayamos un poco más hacia dentro.**

Efectivamente no me equivoque. La cabaña había estado en desuso por bastante tiempo, a juzgar por el polvo que había en ella. Era la típica cabaña de guarda-bosques. Una habitación que hacía de salón, con una chimenea, un pequeño sofá frente a ella y una pequeña mesita entre ambos. En la pared de enfrente, según se entraba, había dos puertas. - **Una será una habitación y otra una especie de cocina – **

**- Siéntate aquí – **le dije. Se abrazaba a sí misma con sus brazos. Cogí su mochila y la dejé en el suelo. Fui a por la mía. Saqué una lámpara de gas y la encendí. La dejé en el suelo, entre ella y yo – **Akane, tienes que quitarte esa ropa** – dije poniéndome de cuclillas delante de ella.

**-** **Pe-pe-perrr-verrrtido** – sonrió y yo también. Si tenía fuerzas para insultarme, podría con todo, seguro.

**Voy a mirar si hay algo en esas habitaciones que podamos quemar. Necesitamos calor y secar tu ropa.**

**- Y…¿tú? – **note su mirada de preocupación

**Tranquila. Estoy bien. – **Me levanté.Entré en la habitación de la izquierda. Como yo pensé era un dormitorio. Había un cama pequeña y un armario.** Si es verdad que hay algo o alguien ahí arriba, por favor, que haya unas mantas **Abrí el armario y, debe de haber algo o alguien ahí arriba por que, había 4 mantas. Salí aprisa con ellas hacia donde estaba Akane.

Cogí una y se la puse por encima.

**Voy a romper esta mesa, encenderé una hoguera **– la miré a los ojos. Tenía una expresión medio de asombro e incredulidad y pánico** - Akane ¿puedes mover bien las manos? – **ella sintió con la cabeza. Seguía escuchando el castañetear de sus dientes.** – Se que hace mucho frío, pero tienes que quitarte esa ropa AHORA, YA. – **Abrí su mochila y saqué toda la ropa que traía – **Ponte estos jerséis y este pantalón. Y nada de 'no mires Ranma' que no es momento de tonterías.**

Y por increíble que me pareciese me obedeció. Le costaba moverse, estaba muerta de frío **Muerta…. **

Cogí la mesa y la partí en varios trozos. Los coloqué en la chimenea, retirando primero los viejos troncos de madera vieja - **Nos pueden hacer falta más tarde** - pensé. Necesitaba algo que prendiese fácilmente para que el fuego se aviara antes. Sin pensármelos dos veces rompí un trozo de la manga de mi camisa. Lo prendí y lo deje caer sobre los deshechos de la mesa. Rojos, Anaranjados y Amarillos irradiaban ligeramente, en progreso descenso según la lejanía, la habitación.

**¡Fffuego!** – giré la vista hacia ella. Sus ojos de nuevo se inundaron de ese brillo. Eso me tranquilizó.

**¿Todavía no te has cambiado?** – Me estaba mirando algo avergonzada – **Akane… **- dije acercándome – **Ya te he dicho que no es momento de tonterías… Puedes coger una pulmonía o una neumonía. Venga te ayudaré, así será más rápido.**

**¿Q-q-qué?**

**Te recuerdo que estoy familiarizado con el cuerpo femenino… Así que tranquilízate, y maldita sea ¡¡¡Hazme caso! ¿Quieres? O es que ¿te apetece morir congelada?** – abrió ligeramente los ojos, asustada. Asintió con la cabeza – **Ven, acerquémonos al fuego.**

Empecé desabrochándola las botas, mientras ella hacía esfuerzos por ser rápida en desabotonar su abrigo. Cuando quité uno de sus calcetines noté sus pies casi helados, tan blancos como la nieve. Levanté la vista hacia ella.

**¿Sientes esto?** – dije apretando mis dedos contra su pie, mientras ella se sacaba el jersey.

**-** **¿El qué?** – preguntó terminando de sacárselo.

Oh sí, mi mirada se tornó llena de pánico, lo se por el gesto que puso al verme. Miró hacia abajo y vió como apretaba su pie.

**y-y-yoo.. yo…** - sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

**Nonono, Akane tranquila. Shhh, no llores**. – acaricié su mejilla, limpiando sus lágrimas - **Solo necesitan calor y un masaje para activar la circulación ¿Vale? Confía en mí.**

Le pedí casi lo imposible por que ni siquiera yo confiaba en mí mismo. Pero no podía fallarla. No, no podía permitirme fallarla, nunca lo haría.

**- Necesito que acerques tus manos al fuego, debes calentarlas y ayudarme. Tendrás que masajear tu otro pie… No podemos perder tiempo.**

**- ¿Tú estás bi-bien? **

**- Te he dicho que si. Olvídate de mí. Tú eres lo que importa ahora - Ahora y siempre… – **agregó mi mente.

Comencé a masajearla, de arriba abajo. Recordé la vez que cuando era pequeño en uno de los innumerables viajes de entrenamiento a mi me paso lo mismo.

A los pocos segundos…

**- Ayayayayay** – gritaba Akane.

**- ¿Duele?** – dije con una tenue sonrisa

**- Como si clavasen alfileres** – dijo ella retirando el pie.

**- Eso es genial…** - ella era fuerte, muy fuerte – **No pensé que se recuperara tan pronto… Entonces seguiré con el otro.**

Me sujetó los brazos con sus manos, más cálidas…Moviendo la cabeza ligeramente en forma negativa. Sonrió, SU sonrisa.

**- Ranma, yo estoy bien….Esto puedo hacerlo sola. Cámbiate tú.**

**- ¿Segura?**

**- ¿Quieres ganarte un viaje gratis a China? – **entre-cerró sus ojos.

**- Mensaje Captado – **cogí una manta, ahora ya se había terminado de cambiar** – échatela por encima, ahora que ya estás seca. Ponte esta sobre las piernas, no retires los pies del lado del fuego y no pares de moverlos, aunque duela…**

Abrí mi mochila y saqué ropa seca. Primero examiné mis manos. Intenté cerrarlas, pero no podía, no del todo. Di un golpe en el suelo con cada pie, parecían responder. Eso pensé…

Me cambié lo más rápido posible. Después cogí las otras dos mantas y me acerqué al fuego. Akane tenía las manos frente a el, mientras las frotaba.

**- ¿Estás bien? **– pregunté mientras me senté

**- Sí, Gracias… - **Se abrazó las piernas, acurrucándose. Estaba en frente mía. – **Perdóname.**

**- ¿Uh?**

**- Ha sido culpa mía que estemos aquí… Si no fuera tan…tan… **- miró fugazmente hacia mí, parpadeó y bajó la mirada, de nuevo fijándola en el fuego **– Solo quería decirte que… tienes razón, soy un estorbo…No se hacer nada bien, nunca hago nada bien… - **parpadeaba más seguido, eso quería decir que contenía las lágrimas.

**- Hey Akane…** - me levanté, me acerqué hasta su lado y me senté abrazándola – **No digas mentiras…Bueno… no digas las mismas mentiras que digo yo... que te digo a ti.** – Acaricié su cabello – **Solo te lo digo para molestarte, sabes que no pienso eso…** - Dudé. **Un momento. Si yo pienso que todo lo que me dice es cierto…¡¡Maldición!** Tome con mi mano su mentón, obligándola a mirarme - **¿Sabes que no pienso así verdad?** – indagué en sus ojos café. Ella realmente creía todo aquello, como sospeché – **Pues es mentira- **dije muy serio** - no quiero que te creas nada de lo que te diga en ese aspecto. Sólo lo hago para fastidiarte un poco… No eres un estorbo, Akane. Nunca lo has sido ni nunca lo serás… **- Comenzó a llorar. Se abrazó a mi cintura y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho. La manta resbaló de ella** – Shhh, no me gusta verte llorar… - **La cogí del suelo y se la volví a echar encima, la abracé por la cintura sobre la manta.

**- Soy una llorona… **- dijo derramando las últimas lágrimas

**- Sí, lo eres. Ojalá no llorases tanto… y sonrieras más a menudo. Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.**

Yo tenía la vista perdida en el fuego. Levantó la mirada y se clavó en mí, podía sentirla. Yo bajé la mía y la encontré con una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos brillando, brillando de felicidad. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos.

Su sonrisa se iba borrando progresivamente y su mirada cambiaba tenuemente. Tragué saliva. Su boca invitaba a soñar.

Poco a poco fuimos acercándonos… y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta de que estaba sucediendo, nos estábamos besando. Saboreé sus labios, como si fuese la última vez que fuese a hacerlo, deleitándome con ellos. Cuántas veces había imaginado hacerlos míos.¡¡Y estaban siendo míos!

Ella se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para pasar sus manos tras mi cuello, acercándose más a mí. Noté el calor de su cuerpo, invadiendo el mío. Ella estaba ahí, conmigo… Y en la gélida habitación, su calor me estaba recorriendo de arriba abajo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, nunca. ¡¡Pero si ni siquiera nos habíamos besado antes! No Conscientemente…

Rompimos el beso. Se alejó un poco de mi, me miraba sonriente. Noté como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo; se echó sobre mí tiritando…

**- Brbrbr…Qué frío…**

**- Espera, cogeré los sacos de dormir. Nos darán calor – **me levanté y acerqué las mochilas a donde estábamos. Cogí los dos sacos de dormir. Me senté a su lado. Ella volvió a rodearme por la cintura y se apoyó en mi hombro. Arreglamos las mantas y después coloqué los dos sacos sobre nuestras piernas. Me sonrió y me abrazó, apretándome más fuerte durante un segundo. Yo también la abracé.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

**- Ranma…**

**- ¿Uhum?**

**- ¿Cómo eran tus viajes de entrenamiento?**

**- ¿Mis viajes? – **la pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenido. No esperaba que ella me lo preguntase** - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

**- Nunca me has contado como eran… Dónde fuiste, qué viste, cómo lo viviste… -**

**- No creo que te guste saberlo…** - dije en un tono algo frío. Me atormentaba recordar mi pasado, todo lo que tuve que soportar, lo que tuve que pasar, cómo 'Viví' - **¿Viví? Acaso aquello era vivir… **– pensé. No todo había sido malo, desde luego. Hubo muchas cosas malas y gracias a todo eso que tuve que pasar ahora era quién era, de eso no cabía duda; Pero también hubo momentos buenos con la única familia que conocía, Mi padre.

**- QUIERO saberlo, Ranma.**

**- Bueno pues… La verdad no se qué decirte…**

**- ¿Recuerdas el primer sitio dónde fuiste?**

**- Imposible Akane, solo tenía 4 años y sabes que mi memoria…**

**- Jajaja, es cierto lo había olvidado ¿Qué irónico, no?**

Ambos reímos.

**- Bueno pues, si no te acuerdas dónde fue el primer lugar al que te llevó tu padre. Dime cual es el Primer viaje que recuerdas**.

**- Mmmm… Era una montaña y hacía mucho calor, supongo que sería verano. Creo que tenía 7 u 8 años. Recuerdo que estábamos escalando, mi padre me decía 'eres un inútil, lento, lento, muy lento Ranma'. Yo me enfadé e intente hacerlo más rápido y lo conseguí. Mi padre iba delante de mi, dirigiendo por dónde debía escalar. Y en uno de los agarres me resbalé. Llevaba unas protecciones en las muñecas, se rompieron. Solo recuerdo hasta ahí.**

**- ¿Hasta cuándo te resbalaste?**

**- Sí, no se qué pasó después…**

**- Puede qué… - **paró

**- ¿Qué? **

**- Te cayeses y quedases inconsciente… - **dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

**- Es probable… - **dije quitándole importancia** – Seguramente fuese eso.**

Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró sorprendida.

**- ¿Es probable? ¿Seguramente fuese eso? – **dijo haciéndome burla** – Me dices eso y ¿Te quedas tan tranquilo?**

**- Eso ya pasó ¿cierto? No vale darle vueltas, yo te he contado lo que me has pedido.**

**- Lo siento… - **dijo volviendo a apoyarse sobre mi hombro - **¿Qué sitio en el que hayas entrenado es el que más te gusta?**

**- Mmm… Cómo bonito, Juseynko. – **un escalofrío me recorrió y no fue precisamente por el frío, si no por recordar todo lo que había pasado allí. Cómo estuve a punto de perderla… - **Perderla… –** Ella me abrazó más intensamente e intentó arrimarse más a mi **- Era un sitio bonito, si quitamos que los manantiales estaban encantados… Y bueno… ya sabes… - **hubo unos segundos de silencio **- Luego había otro sitio… como se llamaba…**

**- ¿Vas a intentar recordar el nombre? – **preguntó divertida. Reí.

**- De acuerdo, olvidemos el nombre. Era aquí en Japón. Yo tendría 12 años más o menos. Era una especie de templo dónde nosotros nos quedamos ese tiempo, pero aquello era una aldea, quiero decir que estaba en una aldea. Estuvimos unos meses, recuerdo que mi padre quiso estar allí por que le iban a dar unos escritos con técnicas, que por cierto nunca he visto. Estaba en un valle, todo era muy verde, muy natural, muy puro… Me gustan las cosas así. Cerca había unos manantiales donde iba todas las noches a escondidas a bañarme; hasta que me pillaron… Bueno más bien pillé.**

**- ¿Pillaste? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- Bu-bu-bueeno… Yo iba de camino allí y encontré a una pareja… - **esperaba que ella no me preguntase.

**- ¿Sii? **

**- ¿Tú, tu que crees…? – **dije avergonzado.

**- No lo se, dímelo… - **escuché una risita nerviosa

**- Mmmm … ¿Qué crees que hacen las parejas cuando están juntas? Y no es precisamente hablar.**

**- Nosotros estamos hablando… - **dijo casi en un susurro.

**- Bu-bueno… Ellos… Intimaban.**

**- Creo que eso te ha traumatizado… - **levantó la cabeza mirándome frente a frente** - Por eso ahora eres tan pervertido… – **dijo conteniendo la risa, luego me sacó la lengua – **No me hubiese gustado estar en tu situación… Que vergüenza** -

**- Imagínate ellos cuando supieron que estaba allí… Ellos sintieron más vergüenza seguro. **

**- Jaja, ahora cuando 'íntimen' creerán que un niño pervertido les estará mirando…**

**- Jajaja, seguramente…**

Otro silencio. Escuché los chasquido de las maderas al quemarse y el silencioso ruido de la combustión del fuego. Me quedé observando las llamas, el color rojizo-amarillento que hipnotizaba, dejando perder la vista en el; dejando paso a los recuerdos de situaciones parecidas, de cuantas veces el fuego ofreciéndome su calor me había salvado la vida. Acaricie su cabello…

**- ¿Nunca has echado de menos a tu madre?**

**- Ehm… En realidad, yo crecí pensando que solo tenía a mi padre como familia. Por eso nunca pensé en mi madre, ni en tener una familia…**

**- Y cuando supiste lo de tu madre… Ranma… ¿Tú no sientes rencor hacia tu padre?**

**- No estoy seguro… En realidad no se cuales son mis sentimientos hacia mi padre, son…confusos y contradictorios. Pero se que le quiero…No se en que grado, pero le quiero. Es…mi padre ¿no? – **ella se acomodó más sobre mi hombro.

**-¿Sabes? Te admiro…**

**- ¿A Mi?** – en realidad me sorprendió que me dijese algo así.

**- Sí, eres muy Noble Ranma. Lo se por…bueno…cosas que he observado.**

**- ¿Qué cosas?**

**- Shshshs, Secreto – **rió nerviosa.

De nuevo silencio. Continuaba acariciando su cabello.

**- ¿Alguna vez has estado en una situación como esta?**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Por qué te desenvuelves como si estuvieses…** - pareció dudar en lo siguiente que iba a decir - **acostumbrado…** - dijo casi en un susurro.

**- He estado un par de veces atrapado en la montaña por culpa de una tormenta de nieve**.

**- ¿Un par de veces?**

**- Bueno…en realidad… esta es la quinta.**

**- ¿¿¡¡La quinta?**

**- Sí. En dos estuve yo solo, en realidad 'prefiero' pasarlas solo, por que te puedes desenvolver mejor, aunque depende mucho de la persona. Yo creo que es mejor así, al menos para mi. Solo debes preocuparte por ti, pero por otra parte reconozco que es 1000 veces más peligroso. Si tienes a otra persona corres menos riesgos, en ciertos aspectos.**

**- ¿En ciertos aspectos?**

**- Sí, por ejemplo en caso de posible congelación, cómo lo que te ha pasado antes a ti, cuando no sentías los pies. Si hubieses estado sola quizá hubieses tardado más en darte cuenta y… Bueno, imagina… - **no podía pronunciarlo, me era imposible** – Si te cansas tienes a otra persona que puede tirar de ti, o al menos puedes 'distraerte' para no pensar en el cansancio. Otro ejemplo es como estamos ahora, nos damos calor mutuo, si estuvieses sola eso sería imposible. Además hemos tenido suerte, al menos nosotros hemos encontrado una cabaña. Yo me conformé con una cueva…**

**- Me estoy dando cuenta de que hay muchas cosas de ti que no conozco… Me entristece.**

**- ¿Por qué? – **dije sorprendido

**- Pensaba que te conocía mejor…**

**- ¡Hey! Tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos… Y conoces cosas de mí que nadie más sabe - **sonrió

**- Además… has tenido que pasarlo tan mal…**

**- No te compadezcas de mi, sabes que lo odio, odio que alguien esté a mi lado por compasión – **dije frío.

**- No me compadezco tonto, solo digo que creo que debiste pasarlo mal. Y si estoy a tu lado…- **volvió a apretar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura durante unos segundos** - Si estoy a tu lado es por que me importas… - **Mi corazón dio un vuelco.Sonreí.

**- Gracias Akane…**

**- ¿Por qué? – **dijo sorprendida.

**- Por estar a mi lado y por importarte. Tu también me importas.**

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme cara a cara, con una expresión de sorpresa y felicidad en el rostro. Yo la miraba fijamente frente a mi, tan dulce, tan vulnerable, tan inocente… El color del fuego se reflejaba en su preciosa carita, descubriendo y acentuando su fascinante sensualidad, presente en cada uno de sus delicados y suaves rasgos. Acaricié con el dorso de mi mano su mejilla – **Te quiero** – dijo con un hilillo de voz. Dos palabras que deseaba escuchar a alguien desde hacia tanto tiempo… Nunca supe el significado real de esas palabras, hasta que ella me las dijo en ese momento. Entonces fue cuando supe que significaban en verdad. Deslicé mi mano hasta su nuca, acariciando con mis dedos su cabello. Suavemente la atraje hacia mi, cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos, susurré – **Yo también… te quiero…Akane** - La besé. Poco a poco quedamos tumbados en el suelo al lado del fuego.

**-**

Yo no dormí en toda la noche, debía estar pendiente de que el fuego no se apagase, y de que ella estuviese bien. Estábamos tumbados frente a la chimenea. Yo la abrazaba por la cintura y ella estaba acurrucada en mí.

Esperé hasta que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarla y comencé a recoger todo. Cuando ya estaba acabando empecé a llamarla.

**- Akane…** - susurré

**- ¿Mmm? **

**- Akane, despierta… - **me aseguré de que mis botas estaban bien abrochadas y que todo mi cuerpo respondía a estímulos** – Venga dormilona…despierta… Tenemos que volver…**

**- ¿Ranma? – **dijo ella incorporándose y frotándose los ojos -** ¿Ya es de día?**

**- Sí, venga nos vamos. Prepárate – **me dedicó una sonrisa mientras echó las mantas hacia atrás.

**- Brbrbrbr..¡¡qué frío! – **volvió a meterse bajo las mantas.

Sonreí.

**- Venga, Akane. Tenemos que irnos ahora, todos estarán preocupados por nosotros y seguramente nos estarán buscando.**

**- Vale… - **dijo no muy convencida

Terminó de preparase y salimos de allí. Suerte que el cielo estaba despejado y pudimos orientarnos **A saber si Ryouga sigue con ellos o… el muy cerdo anda perdido por el monte…**. Con ese pensamiento e imaginándomelo reí. Akane me miró extrañada.

**- ¿Qué te pasa?** – preguntó curiosa

**- Imaginaba a Ryouga…**

**- No te rías de él… **- dijo acercándose a mi y tomándome de la mano – **Suerte que me perdí contigo** – susurró cerca de mi oído. Después se retiro un poco de mi y me guiñó un ojo – **Gracias…** - yo solo la miraba fijamente, no necesitaba un 'gracias', no quería un 'gracias'. Apretó un poco mi mano y continuamos el camino hasta casa.

**-**

**- Llegamos…** - dijo en un susurró. Estaba muy cansada. Normal, andamos todo el día; eran cerca de las 21.00.

Se escuchó la puerta de casa abrirse y apareció Nabiki, preparada para ir en nuestra busca, a juzgar por su vestimenta.

**- ¡¡¡HERMANA!** – gritó corriendo en cuanto vio a Akane y echándose a abrazarla – **Estábamos muy preocupados… ¡¡¡Kasumi, Papi, Tío Genma! ¡¡Venid todos!**

Por la puerta el primero en aparecer fue el Señor Tendo, llorando como un loco.

**- ¡¡Mi pequeña, mi pequeña! – **gritaba mientras la revisaba

**- Papá, estoy bien… tranquilo – **decía Akane un poco violenta.

Yo me limitaba a contemplar la escena y sonreír, intentando no estallar en carcajadas ante la actuación del Señor Tendo. Observé a mi Padre apoyado en el marco de la Puerta. Observándome de arriba abajo. Era su forma de saber si yo estaba bien, escuadriñar cada parte de mi cuerpo, primero de lejos, después de cerca y finalmente preguntándome.

Mi sorpresa fue que desde el marco de la puerta dijo:

**- Bienvenidos a Casa. ¿Lo ves Tendo? Te dije que mi hijo cuidaría de Akane…**

**¿Dudaron de mi? Corrección, ¿El señor Tendo dudó de mi? **- pensé

**- ¡¡Ranma!** – gritó el señor Tendo. En un principió me asusté, no sabía por que me había gritado, de repente sin siquiera darme cuenta estaba abrazándome - **¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!** – tomó aire - **¡Gracias por cuidar de mi niña, hijo mío!**

**- Tranquilo… No hay que darlas señor Tendo **– le separé de mi. Mí vista seguía fija en mi Padre

Desvié de inmediato la mirada hacia Akane, ella sonrió y me soltó la mano. Pareció que nadie se había percatado de ese detalle. **Mejor…** – pensé, aunque a medida que avanzaba hacia mi padre observé que las dos hermanas Tendo nos miraban extrañadas.

No le di importancia en realidad.

Llegué frente a el. Me volvió a mirar de arriba abajo y me abrazó. Tardé en reaccionar un par de segundos; correspondí.

**- Estaba preocupado, fue terrible allí arriba** – me dijo. Sonreí.

**- Necesito dormir…** - susurré

**- Por supuesto** – me dio una palmada en la espalda y me cedió el paso.

No se por qué motivo exactamente, todos tenían la vista fija en mi, eso me incomodaba pero, estaba contento, muy contento. Akane estaba bien y mi Padre, después de 18 años, había tenido un pequeño gesto conmigo, abrazarme en público.

A partir de entonces, todo fue 'casi' perfecto. Hubo que hacer frente a 'mis' otras prometidas, y hasta que se dieron por vencidas, lo pasábamos a veces francamente mal.

Pero ahora ya todo está bien.

**- Pero Papá ¿qué paso aquella noche en la montaña?**

**- Nada que un chico de tu edad deba saber Dai.**

**- Oh, venga…Venga…¿Qué pasó?**

**- Dai…**

**- Vale, vale. De todas formas ya se lo que paso…** - el chico llevó sus manos tras la nuca y dio la espalda a su padre, yendo hacia la salida.

**- ¿Dónde vas?** – preguntó la mujer apoyada en la puerta, cruzada de brazos.

**- Ma-ma-ma-mamama- ¡¡Mamá!** – el chico pareció asustarse

**- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?**

**- Na-na-nada, nada, nada.**

**- ¿Seguro?** – dijo echando una mirada fugaz y acusadora al hombre que estaba sentado en el centro del Dojo observando la escena, divertido.

**- Claro… **- dijo el niño de unos 7 años.

**- Aún así ¿Dónde vas?** – dijo la mujer poniéndose de cuclillas delante de su hijo.

**- Voy a casa de Tío Ryouga, voy a pelear contra Sota. Ese niño tonto…Nunca aprenderá que nadie gana a un Saotome.**

**- Jajaja** – rió la mujer – **Mira que te pareces a tu padre…¿eh?**

El niño giró mirando a su padre. Ambos se echaron una mirada de arriba abajo y alzaron los hombros dando por finalizada la discusión.

**- Si tu lo dices… **- dijeron ambos a la vez.

**- Jajaja** – rió de nuevo la mujer.

El niño salió corriendo hacia la casa, saltando por encima de un Panda y gritándole:

**- Abuelooo ¡¡No estás en forma!**

**- Hasta en eso se parece a ti – **dijo acercándose a él.

**- Bueno… heredó algunas mañas tuyas.**

**- ¿Por ejemplo? – **dijo la mujer pasando los brazos tras el cuello de él.

**- Erm… Pues… - **acarició la cintura de su esposa

**- ¿Y si tenemos una hija? – **ella estaba sonriente

Él la observó serio, profundizando en su mirada.

**- ¡¡Mamá, Papá me voy!** – el chico estaba asomado en la puerta, con una pícara sonrisa.

**- Vale** – dijeron los dos observando al niño.

**- Ah, por cierto Papá…**

**- Dime hijo.**

**- Hoy seguramente hará frío** – guiñó un ojo a sus padres y salió corriendo.

Ambos se miraron sonriendo a la vez que sorprendidos.

**- ¿Qué le dijiste Ranma? – **

**- ¿Sabes…?** - el la cogió en brazos – **Creo que tiene razón…**


End file.
